Deities Hub
See the aasimar page for info on these divinely influenced individuals. Holidays The Winter's Breath is a gift giving ceremony filled with snow related activities like sledding, ice skating, and cold water plunges (particularly favored by Dwarves and Goliaths). No one knows who coined the day and many people believed it was coined by Uspa clerics, but most believe it is a festival of all gods, and all cultures. Almon God of knowledge and intelligence and study. The clergy of Almon operate free libraries. One of the goals of Almon followers is not to spread faith, but spread knowledge to the world. They're well loved by the other clergies since they offer free lessons in writing and math to anyone who seeks to learn. In more cultivated lands these lessons are required, like modern schooling. Once the Almon Clergy is established in a country schools, libraries, and museums crop up, offering education for free. Almon followers love to teach, and in turn see people learn. Unfortunately, not many representatives have arrived in Alivast yet, they're a little wary of new lands, since they present dangers to school and the books potentially stored there. When The Unexpectables returned from Rune's Rest, Willow informed them that a new library operated by the Almon clergy had opened in the Lower Crafting District and a librarian named Mary was researching the book Panic retrieved from Captain Bladefoot's quarters. First mentioned in Episode 36 / Podcast 24. Named Followers * Mary - a friend of Willow who works at the Almon Library Avan Avan is the god of valor and justice. See the Avan page for more information. Ginter Ginter is the god of Agriculture. See the Ginter page for more information. Girasil Girasil is the god of greed. Girasil is the progenitor of the demi-god Stillhavity, though how this came to be is unknown. He was first mentioned in Episode 5: Where the Fault Lies Gnash "Gnash is a demon, a monster of destruction and consumption. Not for greed's sake, but for end's sake." ~ Luistrog Gnash is the god of destruction - not destruction for any creative or productive purpose, but destruction for its own sake without any other end or goal. He is responsible for the ruination of the human society who made their last stand at Hellmouth's Grave after he was brought to the material plane in the form of the Hellmouth. Though the Hellmouth was defeated, Gnash is still alive and currently held at bay by a different god, very possibly Oreyara because Luistrog says that Log knows the details. He is commonly worshiped by orcs including Borky's tribe and the orcs of Tracadia. He was first mentioned in Time Cleaver part 1. Groumuth Groumuth is the god of creation (fabrication), architecture, the anvil, alcohol, and weapons. See the Groumuth page for more information. Hoketh The goddess of death. See Hoketh page for detailed information. Illunay Illunay is the goddess of the moon and truth. See Illunay for detailed information. Insdroc Insdroc is the god of Dragon Lords He was first mentioned in Episode 6: Unexpected Rewards. Intiago Intiago is the god of lying, trickery, and thievery. They were first mentioned in Episode 56 / Podcast 44: Ranger Danger. Livrosea Livrosea is the goddess of art, beauty, and love. In Alivast, opera tickets can be purchased from box offices attached to her temples. She is one of the progenitors of Oreyara. Some of her holy symbols include roses and paint brushes. She was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the Proud, and the Ugly. Lys Go to the Lys page for all information about this being. Necrecta "Necrecta is not shaped like a friend." ~ MontyGlu Necrecta is the goddess of undeath. She was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the proud, and the Ugly. Nerasmun Nerasmun is the god of the arcane. Nerasmun clergy accompany Uspa clerics in warning the city of the approaching winter storm, presumably because of the magical nature of the continent severely affecting its weather (like dumping two feet of snow all at once.) He was first mentioned in Episode 10: Breaking, Entering, and Breaking. Named Followers * Edward Enrobso Oreyara Goddess of clockwork. See Oreyara page for detailed information. Orun The god of the sun, fire, and watchtowers. See Orun page for detailed information. Orthoc Orthoc is the god of dragon oracles. Orthoc's temples are known to house a mirror with a dragon-inspired frame used for introspection and presumably fortune-telling. Followers of Orthoc have been subject to some scrutiny following the attack by the Dragon Cult. Orthoc followers are largely dragonborn, but include members of many other races. Orthoc has a temple in the Lower District visited by Task in Episode 54 / Podcast 42 : Dancing Around the Issues. He was first mentioned in Episode 6: Unexpected Rewards Named Followers * Athena - Gold Dragonborn paladin hired by the Unexpectables to purify the necrotic energy remaining in The Sweet Dragon that appeared around the beginning of winter. * Tranquilisaint - Elderly Gold Dragonborn with intense scars, a missing horn and missing fingernails. Quetzalqueen Quetzalqueen is a snake goddess worshiped by Yuan-Ti. Her worshipers conduct human sacrifices to summon her to the material plane. When Hassrad learned that the next phase of the summoning required all the priests to be sacrificed (including him and his brother), they fled their sister, the high priestess. Hassrad invoked Quetzalqueen in the dark ritual to revive Lee. She was first mentioned in Episode 51 / Podcast 39: Slay Ride Named Followers * Hassrad Stillhavity Go to the Stillhavity page for all information about this demi-god. Tel-Intura Tel-Intura is the goddess of gambling and dumb luck. Her symbols are horseshoes, spades (the card suit), and daggers. She was first mentioned in Episode 9: The Pit. Named Followers * Stan * Pitch Uspa "God of the seas, commander of the ocean and the creatures that call it home, and the skies that guide us, and thunder." ~ Stormbeard, Runecaller of Uspa Uspa is the god of storms, the sea, and sky. The clerics of Uspa in conjunction with the clergy of Nerasmun go through the city of Alivast warning the population before winter hits since it tends to hit all at once with an instantaneous dump of 2 feet of snow. After the storm, the clergy is quite elated. There is an Uspa temple in the Lower Clergy District of Alivast and the clergy is made up of many dwarves, humans, and some elves. He was first mentioned in Episode 30: It's Hard to Pocket a Baby. Named Followers * Halfdan One-With-Bear mentions the relationship of lightning to Uspa when he wants to borrow Borky's Javelin of Lightning in an attempt to impress Frelda. * Stormbeard * Ghost Penadrid Vetrion Vetrion is the god of fighting. Marriage between followers of Vetrion involves a contest of strength between the prospective spouses. The idea being that the pair should be closely matched and one does not dominate the other in power because an unbalanced union would create strife in the family. This contest can take on many forms, including combat, but often as long as the spirit of competition is upheld any trial will suffice. Balfor and Aila Balton engaged in a thumb war to fulfill the requirement, but also make allowances for the vast difference in physical strength between the two. Vetrion guards are often at the peak of preparedness, wearing full plate armor and armed with weapons such as halberds. His symbol is a trio of flames, akin to a bonfire. He was first mentioned in Episode 22: Down to Earth. Named Followers * Balfor Balton * The Alivastian Army are all worshipers of Vetrion to some degree. * Krixia Ydia Ydia is a goddess of nature. See the Ydia page for more information.Category:Divine Beings